


Hurry

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Prompts 2015, Felix is a rich kid and Peter wants a lot of stuff, M/M, Wishlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter <i>knows</i> Felix is going to get him something good for Christmas. It's just a matter of figuring out what it's going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "Santa Baby" for Panlix by Emoji Anon.

It was the first big blizzard that December. The roads were covered in a blanket of black ice, snowbanks piled at least a meter high. Power lines went down in the first icy gales. There wasn't much to do but dive under the blankets and huddle together for heat.

In every sense of the phrase.

What they hadn't accounted for, however, was how cold they'd get once the friction stopped and they laid, as they usually did, apart from one another, on their designated sides of the bed. Peter thought, at the rate his sweat was cooling, there'd be a film of ice on his skin. The sheets were shitty and did nothing to retain heat. And, thus, he begrudgingly pulled the comforter up to his chin and rolled over to rest his chin on Felix's chest. Felix, for his part, flinched. His eyes wrinkled, uncertain what to make of this bizarre behavior. He recovered quickly, like he always did, and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

Sensing the trepidation of Felix's fingers on his arm, Peter sighed abruptly. "The heat isn't on." He said in lieu of explanation.

"The power's out." Felix replied awkwardly shuffling, unsure what to do to oblige Peter's request for warmth without trampling on their usual boundaries. Sometimes Peter would use him for a mattress, but that was usually when he was playing around - but this brand of lying together, actually sharing body heat without pretense, was foreign.

"Don't see why that's an excuse," Peter murmured darkly, annoyed at the urge to cover his nose and ears with blankets. "You should fetch us a woodstove in case this happens again. I'd fancy burning something."

"I'm not sure what our lease says about wood stoves," Felix shook his head on the pillows and, in spite of it all, relaxed. It was almost picturesque. Lying in bed, the rush of the wind ramming against his window and blustering the shutters but he's warm enough, wrapped up in a thick quilt, all tangled in Peter. He could have fallen asleep like that.

"Who cares about the lease?" Peter gave him an ineffectual punch on the chest, but kept his hand there, felt the thrum of Felix's heartbeat under his palm. The most central of all Felix's organs, besides the brain, and he could feel the effects they had on one another, wholly. And so, he let his hand rest. Steepled his fingers, just to see if Felix's heartbeat would compensate with the prodding.

"I can't afford a woodstove, Peter."

To that, Peter scoffed. "Don't lie. You've still got an inheritance, Trust Fund, all that. You haven't been disowned yet."

_Yet_ was most definitely the keyword but Felix knew better than to press the matter further. And so, he opted for the truth. "I'm saving."

"For?"

"The obvious. It's almost Christmas."

There wasn't much light in the bedroom, only what shards of moonlight reflected off the snow that made its way through the slats on their crooked mini blinds, but Peter's grin electrified them all, brightened the room and made it feel like all the lights in Las Vegas snapped on in their room, spotlights on their bed. He propped himself up on one elbow. "Oh? Do share."

"We're all chipping in to get Tootles and Nibs a foosball table. Boxing stuff for Slightly. Camera or a memory card for Curly." Felix shrugs. "I'm still looking."

"What about me?"

"You're getting a present."

Peter drummed his hand on Felix's chest. "You know I love guessing games."

"I won't tell you what your gift is."

"A hint." Peter ventured. To Felix's glaring reply, he quirked a brow and swayed in under the blankets. "Come on, Fee _lix._ Something for me to go on." He laved a slow, soft kiss to the underside of his chin, the way he knew made Felix feel big and strong and important- just the way he always wanted -  _needed_  - to feel, "Let's make it fun."

Felix stared, deadpan up at the ceiling but the squeeze along Peter's spine prompted it forward. "What's something that the heir to a mining fortune would have to save for? I know you still have access to it even if you don't like to use it. But perhaps to buy something extraordinary, you would."

Felix twisted his lips into a smirk and Peter, forever the opportunist, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, making a pseudo cape from it and straddled Felix's bare waist, exposing him to the icy air. The goose pimples dotted his skin on reflex.

"Shall I have a guess?"

"I'm not telling you."

Peter punctuated his displeasure with his tongue pointing through his lips and fell forward, his arms on either side of Felix's shoulders, hovering closer to compensate for the rush of cold air.

"No harm in guessing then."

Felix shook his head, sly grin threatening to bubble from the surface, but slid his hands, slowly and purposefully, up Peter's spine. "Not. Telling."

Little details like that could never deter someone like Peter however. And so, arching back into Felix's hands, nibbled down on his own lip. "Something to wear?"

Felix's deadpan stare read, rather loudly, as  _I get better gifts than that, Peter._

"I didn't mean jumpers. I was thinking something more along the lines of black lace, red silk. You know," Lowering his breath and feeling the heavy rise and fall of Felix's diaphragm underneath him, the growing heat between Felix's legs acting like an anchor, Peter ground his hips forward, drowning out the cold with friction and pheromones. He slid a knee up, swimming upstream against the outside of Felix's leg. Warm hands follow his lead, sliding down his thigh. "Corsets and fishnets."

Felix's muscles are wrenched taut, he's warming up and feeling the tension spark under his belly, but he grapples for composure, asking, "Wouldn't that be a gift for myself?"

"Only if you expect me to wear it," Peter sighed. "But I suppose holiday sex is implied anyway." Drumming a finger on Felix's chest, Peter threw his head back in pantomime of thought. "A car."

"You don't drive."

"So? It'd be a splurge for a reason. Probably something vintage. '54 convertible, perhaps."

"That's...oddly specific."

Peter quirked a brow and hid his laugh under a twitch in his hips, reintroducing friction. "And I'll bet it's a light blue. Sky blue maybe."

Felix said nothing to this point, although it didn't come across as a concession. Felix's hands skittered all over, a self indulgent attempt to warm the boy beside him, temperatures rose in tandem. Peter reckoned he was starting to enjoy the game.

"Eh?" Peter frowns in a dramatization of offense. "Maybe I'm undershooting."

" _Under_ shooting?"

"It's our first year of monogamy," Peter smirks. "And I did it perfectly. Haven't even kissed anyone else."

"You want to be rewarded for being exclusive. That was your idea."

"I've been  _really good_ this year." Peter's hand drifted down, circling the soft concave of his belly, cold fingers teasing an introduction to more poignant areas. Felix hissed, forgetting how cold the room was just on the other side of the quilt. However, considering the rate at which Peter's hand warmed up again, Felix is willing to forgive the cold assault to his stomach and reoriented himself into the situation. In fact, he'd already replied with "You have."

"Who knows, maybe I'll be this good every year." Peter replied, craning in closer to get more leverage, rubbing up and down on Felix's body, obscene and playful all at once.

And when Felix moved to spread a slew of kisses onto the tendons in Peter's neck, the bones on his chest, Peter's mind swarmed.

"A yacht?"

Felix stopped abruptly. "What?"

"Are you getting me a yacht for Christmas?"

Stony faced, unwilling to relent even the tiniest bit of information, Felix refused to reply. The closest thing to a reply Peter got, in fact, was a strained moan when he ticked his hips, nailing Felix in the side, warm and tense all around but diverting attention from any place that would give any manner of relief.

"I don't reckon that'd be too much of an inconvenience for you. It's just a fancy boat, after all."

Felix sucked in his cheeks. "You're trying to ruin your own surprise."

"So, it  _is_ a yacht then?"

"Peter," Felix growled at first and then, with a series of springing kisses on his neck and chest, he splayed his hands through Peter's hair, unable to help himself

"If it's something grand then…" Peter laughed, wondering when Felix had managed to coil his hands around Peter's ass and why he hadn't noticed before the moment his touch got invasive. Making the executive decision, then and there, to be a little shit, he grabbed Felix's wrist, moved it up to the small of his back with a shake to his head. And then, one-track-mind reigning supreme, Peter continued touching and rubbing and speaking all at once. "Maybe it's your share of the mines."

"You already…" Felix paused to sigh, gruff and absorb the feeling, the warmth and tension, the turrets of wind railing against the window. The hot air under the blankets mixing with the freezing air outside, he could have sworn it steamed. "Can use any of the money."

"But not in writing." Peter wrinkled his nose, rubbing his leg up higher on Felix's hip, all of a sudden perched on all fours on top of him.. "A building then."

"You want a building?"

"Naturally."

And Felix knew better than to question it, knew that Peter would start in on the next thing.

"I'd say maybe it's a cheque I can spend myself, but that isn't very  _thoughtful."_ Pretending to consider, Peter lowered himself onto his elbows, head down on Felix's neck - down to his chest, hips jutted up and away from where he wants them. _"_ I'd expect more from you. Rolex? Something pretty for the apartment?"

"You want decorations?"

"I think  _you_ might want to  _give me_ decorations."

"You're starting to reach."

"Only because you're being so  _stubborn."_

At long last, Felix shook his head abruptly. For a flash of a moment Peter saw his own victory, perhaps he'd annoyed it out of him.

"Stubborn is the point. You have to wait for Christmas."

No luck. But Peter refused to be anything less than optimistic and connected their lips. He didn't press forward, didn't add passion to the gesture, merely a suggestion: "Maybe you can hurry that up."

On a firm impulse in his gut, Felix moved to cover Peter's lips with his own. Perhaps it was an attempt for retaliation, perhaps it was nothing but simple desire and conditioning of having him so close, but Peter was always so much quicker than Felix and he slid away - further down, and landed with his chin balancing on Felix's chest, even between his long legs. Felix couldn't tell if it was a dare or not when Peter quirked a brow and opened his mouth.

All Felix could do was cough. It was pathetic but words were caught somewhere between ruining the whole surprise in hopes to see how it would escalate and from keeping it a firm secret in hopes that he knew exactly  _how_ it would escalate.

"Come on, Felix." Peter replied, hands soft and smooth and running in a distinct trek from the taut muscle in Felix's neck, down his neck, over his chest, and pressing down on his abdomen. "You know well as anyone I'm not the most...well-behaved boy. But," And Peter's eyes flashed again, reflecting the snow and the wind and all the turrets of air and oxygen and sparks in the air, already knowing everything. "Don't you think I've been good?"

Peter moved his hand again, down from Felix's abdomen, and came to rest exactly where he'd hoped it would. He paused, snickered softly and flexed his hand, teasing with a shadow's touch, too heavy to go unnoticed, to light to do much good.

No matter how fun it was to watch Peter  _try_ and  _aim_ for something, Felix didn't have it in him to leave Peter unattended. He had to touch him, make sure he wasn't dreaming, make sure that Peter received gratification somehow - because Felix sure as hell isn't giving him this particular piece of information - one of the only things he'd ever hide from Peter.

And so, with one hand on Peter's shoulder and the other on his spine, he nudged Peter upwards, away from the obvious intent, the subtext that was building every second, with every inch closer Peter drifted between his thighs. It was a fun game, but he couldn't take that advantage, at least not so selfishly.

"Haven't I?" Peter prodded again once they'd readjusted in a fumbled mess up at the head of the mattress. Felix flattened his hands across the expanse warm skin below Peter's waist, kept that way with constant incubation under the mattress, warm and smooth and welcoming to the touch. Peter continued: "Been good?"

"Depends on what you mean." 

Returning the favor of touch, using his hands in long, ornament circles, Peter nestled in, swaying along with the current of Felix's touch, moving his own hands to complement him. It was obvious, what he was doing, but that made it no less  _effective._ "I mean exactly what you think I mean."

"You have."

"So."

Felix narrowed his brows. "So?"

It happened in the a flare of a moment, a fast crescendo and Peter collapsed on Felix's chest, hips searing momentum against his as they rammed into him, the blanket flung over their heads. Peter crashed his mouth against Felix's. Breathless and grinning when he sighed. " _Hurry."_


End file.
